


All I See is Stars

by Izcana



Series: Thominho Week [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Day 6, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom crossover, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV Minho, POV Minho (Maze Runner), Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Songfic, Thomas (Maze Runner) has Panic Attacks, Thomas (Maze Runner) is Stiles Stilinski's Brother, Thominho Week, Thominho Week 2020, WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, Werewolf Minho (Maze Runner), preslash, thominho - Freeform, tmwd6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: "It's okay, Sleeping Beauty," Minho teased him, berating himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth.He was going to find out, wasn't he?...No. Thomas' composure cracked a little, and he beamed. An ignition of scents splattered Minho's sensations, the most distinguished ones being happiness, calm, and another sweeter scent that Minho couldn't place. Who needs oxygen?"Thanks," Thomas said, giving a tired but sweet smile. "I'm not as pretty as Sleeping Beauty, though."You're prettier, Minho's brain was prompting, but what came out of Minho's mouth was: "You're one ugly shank, indeed."Thomas didn't seem to take offence to that, though his smile dimmed slightly. "Thanks," he repeated.
Relationships: Minho (Maze Runner) & Derek Hale, Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas (Maze Runner) & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Thominho Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Pieces of Thominho, Quote Prompt Memes, Thominho Week 2020, Where The Fandom Meets The Fandom





	All I See is Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delia_Maguire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Maguire/gifts), [RoseKnightRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKnightRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844661) by [Delia_Maguire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Maguire/pseuds/Delia_Maguire). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Please, just leave me. I don't want you to see me like this!"
> 
> Just a cute (at least, I hope so) nightmare hurt/comfort in Beacon Hills and Thominho. Minho's a werewolf.  
> Thominho Week Day 6: Hurt/comfort
> 
> This is written to Dream It Possible and it is linked below. Title is from Dream it Possible.

"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am with I am with you." - Roy Croft

Minho stopped finding _anything_ peculiar _ages_ ago. Huh. "Peculiar". Sounds like something his Grandma (if he had one, that is) would say. Maybe Thomas was rubbing off him too much?

Anyway, as Minho was saying, he stopped finding _anything_ **weird** ages ago, ever since Thomas came to the Glade and his "inner wolf" (blame Hale with his "philosophy" junk) urged him to nibble Thomas around in places he probably shouldn't, to lick him all over with his tongue, and to bite him until he was bruised. Bad Wolfy. There was also something about "mate", "mark", and "knot". Nope, Minho was totally not thinking inappropriate thoughts about his best friend...nope...

Before Thomas came to the glade, Minho had always thought of himself as straight. There was no question before Thomas, the _stupid_ human that just _had_ to crawl his way into Minho's heart and ruining his heterosexuality forever because Minho could not imagine being with anyone that wasn't Thomas. Thomas, who was stupid to the point that he would disregard his safety. Thomas, the boy who worked with WICKED, the organisation that put Minho and the others in the maze (yes, Minho had forgiven Thomas for that, but he was willing to bet that Wolfy heavily influenced that decision. How could Wolfy not be, though? Thomas looked so sad and Minho had to ––– Minho cut that thought off immediately before Wolfy could convince him to take the pretty boy to his bed and mate him ––– shut up, Brain). 

All of those qualities should have driven Minho away or at least kept Wolfy at bay. Well, the opposite happened, and Minho fell in love, instead.

 _It was meant to be_ , Wolfy said. _We're mates and he's mine and –––_

Wait, slow down, Wolfy. One issue here. Apparently, Wolfy had no qualms about the consent and whether his mate wanted him, but he was pretty sure that maybe, just _maybe,_ Thomas did. Okay, maybe he wasn't _that_ sure, but he was at least 85% sure, or maybe 40%. Fine, scratch that; Minho was embarrassed to say, as a werewolf (who could literally smell arousal!), he didn't know.

Ugh, Thomas was probably straight, anyway. _Think of Brenda and Teresa_ , an annoying part of Minho's brain decided to remind him. _Not to mention the other girls and boys who followed Thomas around, drooling after him_... _Obviously,_ Minho's wolf complained. _Thomas is so perfect! His_ perfect _Bambi eyes and his alluring smell and –––_ Can't you resist for _one minute_ , Wolf-of-Minho?

As Derek (the creepy psycho wolf with a mate who happened to be Thomas' twin, but no one's mentioning that) said, it was "perfectly normal", but last time Minho checked, "perfectly normal" people didn't lick their boyfriends (and mates? No, shut up, Werewolf-Minho) all over. Then again, that might be because _"perfectly normal"_ people weren't all werewolves, either. Gotta say, being a were is pretty awesome most of the time (let's just pretend Minho doesn't dream of using his werewolf skills to prove that he was the most amazing mate for Thomas and to prove to Thomas that he should totally pick Minho), but when it comes to dating, Minho didn't really fit into the "norm". 

Not that much of their life was "normal", anyway.

* * *

For instance, now.

Minho heard a moan come from the next room (perks of werewolf hearing). He would have been happy about it (um...bad Wolf, do you know how _wrong_ that sounds? " _But he's my mate!"_ ) except the cute moan of pain wasn't what Minho was going for (when–––no, IF he mates Thomas). Minho scampered off the bed, rushing to his mate – no, friend!'s side. "Tom?" Minho murmured, tucking a piece of unruly hair behind his ear. 

The owner of those chocolate tuffs whimpered again. His eyes flew open and he let out a sob, tensing in Minho's arms. "Hey, hey," he whispered, holding his palms up. "It's me, Minho."

"Minho?" Thomas inquired, his voice drunken from slumber. "What are-what are you d-doing here?"

Minho huffed, settling for a kiss on the forehead and blankets. Hey, it's better than Wolfy's suggestion of bundling Thomas up in blankets, licking him in the face (maybe just a _couple_ of marks to remind others who he belongs to?) and then cuddling in his wolf form wrapped around Thomas' too bony hips. _Food! Protect! Mate!_ Nope, bad idea. Forget it, it's not happening. "To seduce you," he deadpanned.

Thomas' face stretched into a brief smile and he giggled. Noted, Thomas didn't even know he was a werewolf...yet. Little did the innocent (and cute, and amazing, and ––– please, not now!), naive boy know...it was rather close, but Wolfy's plan of "seduction" involved a lot more licking, cuddling, and marking ("and mating," Minho's wolf supplied helpfully).

"Actually, though," Thomas asked, grimacing when he sat up. "Why are you here?" He sounded much more awake now.

Minho lowered Thomas back onto the bed gently, still wrapped in the blankets. He must be freezing his pony-loving ("I do love ponies") butt off. 

Honestly, the answer closest to the truth would have been the seducing klunk and also "to be a good mate", but something told him that Thomas wouldn't believe it. Come on! He ~~practically~~ (scratch that) _actually_ declared his love in Denver, and his mate (FRIEND!) snickered! He shucking _snickered_! Unless Minho's (self-proclaimed) "mate" found joy in breaking his heart (in which case, Minho must be a masochist, then...), Thomas _actually_ didn't know! That's oblivious to another level (like...the tenth power or something?)

 _Show him_ , Wolfy yelled greedily. _Show him how loved he is!_

So, Minho did and hoped that Thomas will catch on one day.

"Because you were having a nightmare," Minho commented flatly. He regretted it when Thomas' scent went from natural happiness to anxiety and guilt. 

"I'm sorry," Thomas murmured; he looked like he was about to disintegrate into tears. "Please, just leave! I-I...don't want y-you to-to..." Thomas took a great heaving breath, and Minho caught the tears that pooled at his eyes. It was unfair how Thomas could look pretty even when crying – it ran an arrow straight through Minho.

"It's okay, Sleeping Beauty," Minho teased him, berating himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

He was going to find out, wasn't he?...No. Thomas' composure cracked a little, and he beamed. An ignition of scents splattered Minho's sensations, the most distinguished ones being happiness, calm, and another sweeter scent that Minho couldn't place. _Who needs oxygen?_

"Thanks," Thomas said, giving a tired but sweet smile. "I'm not as pretty as Sleeping Beauty, though."

 _You're prettier_ , Minho's brain was prompting, but what came out of Minho's mouth was: "You're one ugly shank, indeed."

Thomas didn't seem to take offence to that, though his smile dimmed slightly. "Thanks," he repeated.

"Hey," Minho whispered. "You should sleep."

Thomas worried his lip in between his teeth. "I –––"

Minho could detect the underlying fear in Thomas' stance and smell. "It's okay to be scared," he implored softly. "You can say you're scared." He hoped that Thomas didn't question why Minho knew he was scared.

"Okay, I'm afraid. I think...I think I'm afraid of the dark?" Thomas confessed. His lip was bleeding slightly, now. Minho's thumb shot up to wipe the little smudge away.

He smelt ashamed, afraid, sad, embarrassed. Minho swiped at the blood on Thomas' lip tenderly, and (thank you supernatural hearing) Thomas' breath hitched. "There's no need to be ashamed of it, Tom; I'm afraid of the dark, too," Minho admitted. It was the first time he told anyone. "I can stay." Granted, he was taking a huge leap, here. He couldn't be sure that's what his mate (oh well, we can pretend, right?) wanted, and he wanted to abide by his mate's wishes and make him happy. 

His wolf whined. "I can stay," he repeated, caressing his thumb on Thomas' delicate, scarred knuckles. Minho recognised some of them being from Griever attacks and the Scorch. 

He remembered when he and Thomas drove the Grievers off the Cliff, and when Thomas curled up into a ball and burst into tears. That's when Minho's werewolf brain first started to scream " _Mate! Sad! Comfort!_ " (or something like that. Apparently, Minho's wolf wasn't very linguistic). It happened again later when Thomas got stung. The human had been bruised badly, and Minho ran his fingers over the milky skin of his wrist, scenting him. Just for the sake of it, of course (it's not like Grievers could smell a werewolf claim and be warned to back off on his mate).

The next time was in the bunkers. WICKED had starved them, and Minho, with his werewolf traits, was able to chain the roaring demands within him that called for food. That was not to mention he didn't have his own troubles, though. His werewolf instincts, although kept him from starvation, was urging him to tear off the head of the nearest Glader and feed him to his less resilient mate. Minho almost bit off Newt's head when he came to speak with him. 

When WICKED finally let them have some food, he had polished off a slice of pie first, stuffing it in his mouth while sprinting as fast as he could to Thomas. When he got there, the paler than usual boy was curled up in a lower bunk, his arm wound around his stomach. His heartbeat was slow...too slow... His wolf whined with sorrow at the almost gone flutters of his mate. When Thomas finally woke up, Minho had almost cried in relief, but that wouldn't have done for his tough image, would it?

Countless times over, he and Thomas had saved themselves in the Scorch and after. They had saved each other from death. They had made it. 

However, old habits died hard. Minho would never stop looking after his fragile mate. 

"Stay, please, Min?" Thomas asked, his eyes watering.

"Okay," Minho grinned, settling into the blankets. He puffed out his chest when Thomas let out a squeak and that overwhelmingly sweet scent washed over him again. "Good night," Minho whispered to the younger boy, spooning him with their legs tangled.

Thomas didn't seem to mind. The sweet scent that wasn't happiness (it almost smelt better) stayed, though it got slightly dimmer as he went to sleep.

"Good night." Minho let out a breath in the darkness, his voice passing to no one. "I love you," he added.

The small boy in his arms did not stir, but breathed softly against Minho's arm, instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually rewrote this entire story as I thought the original plot was more 5th Grade level than the level I am at now, and it was horrible, so I took out most of the description and used a bunch of mentor texts. You're welcome Potential Fans, you didn't have to put up with my 5th Grade level writing.  
> Honestly, this is the first fic I bothered to get books out for. I think I'm very proud of it and I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments if you did!
> 
> I can write a sequel to this (I've actually got it planned in my head already) but I will only write it if someone requests it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream It Possible - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAu4YGc0jhA&ab_channel=MVWithLyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAu4YGc0jhA&ab_channel=MVWithLyrics)
> 
> I will write a sequel if anyone wants it.


End file.
